


Pleasant Surprise

by CynicalGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Female Reader, moderate smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton didn't meet very many humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> More commission workkk  
> Next chapter will be quite a bit longer haha

Everyone knew of Mettaton, he was a staple of the everyday home. Game Shows, news reporting, home cooking, television sitcoms, crime dramas, movies, you named it, he was in it. Something about the robot was just… charming? Perhaps that was the word. Either way, it was understandable why you were excited to have won a ticket to his game show filming through some random radio station you had heard in the car. Usually they were priced through the roof or already sold out, and you weren’t about to get in a fist fight for some. Instead, your patience rewarded you, just handing you the golden opportunity.

The building you had entered was a huge, dome shaped establishment with rows of lights and just as many rows of seats for the audience to sit in. You glanced at your ticket to find where you were supposed to sit, but found yourself fascinated with how fancy the ticket was. It wasn’t just some bland old paper like you would have expected.People were finding their spots, so you decided it wasn’t the best idea that you were just standing there, gawking.

As you took your seat, rather close to the front to your surprise, you held your ticket in your lap and stared up at the stage in anticipation. A monster took the seat beside you, glancing at your lap.

“Wow, a backstager, huh?” They asked as they settled in.

“Huh?” You weren’t sure what she was talking about.

“Your ticket, the gold rimming?” With one of their fingers, they pointed at the edges, which were a reflective gold color. “Means you can go backstage after the show. Didn’t you know?”

“No, I didn’t. Wow, thanks for the heads up.” You chuckled, examining the ticket again. While you were trying to keep your cool on the outside you were definitely having a moment on the inside. You were going to MEET Mettaton! Or at least he was going to be slightly closer.

After a few more minutes, the show began and you watched with an absurd amount of excitement. Mettaton was a master of charisma, prancing around with such grace and ease while all the contestants willingly suffered. The audience, as well as you, enjoyed every moment of it. Then, it came to an end, with Mettaton blowing a kiss and winking as he left the main stage.

“Enjoy backstage.” The monster next to you whispered as they went to leave. You waved bye and nervously stood up, eyes scanning the area. Most people were leaving, obviously, since the show was over, but you noted two other people heading towards a door to the left of the stage. From where you were, you could see the reflective gold rimming to the tickets. They must have been backstagers, too!

You got up from the seat and speed walked over there, nervously running your thumb over the ticket. As you approached, the other two looked you over with polite smiles, but ultimately ignored you. Which made sense, you guessed.

It was another couple minutes before the bouncer was listening into his ear piece and motioned for the three of you to come on through. The first two flashed their tickets, so you did the same with a nervous smile. You weren’t stopped, so it was definitely legit.

You all went down a long hallway until suddenly there was another door where ANOTHER bouncer had to check your tickets and let you through, On the other side was Mettaton’s changing room, where he was sitting there staring at himself in the mirror. Upon the three of you arriving, Mettaton swirled around in his chair and smiled at you all.

“Hello, darlings!” He was about to go off onto some kind of tangent until his eyes landed on you. Your heart skipped a beat. “Oh my, a human girl? How fabulous.” Hopping up from the seat, he came closer and very gently touched your chin. The other two were glaring daggers at you.

With another dramatic twirl, Mettaton pulled out a couple of headshots, pre-signed, and handed it to the monsters who had came with you.

“Thank you so much, Mettaton, sir, I’m a really big fan!!” The one cried out with passion.

“Of course, darling, I’m always happy to make a fan happy.” He winked, turning to the other one and kissing their hand. He was nothing if not kind to everyone. You kinda watched in a dazed state, unsure of what to do. Mettaton continued chatting with the monsters, being generally polite and attentive, until he apologized, explaining that he was busy, and having them escorted out. It all happened in a flash, and somehow, you noted, he completely forgot about you.

Or did he?

“Now then, gorgeous.” Mettaton approached you again, a hand cupping your face. “Where were we?”

“Huh?” You were flustered beyond words, still gripping your ticket firmly in your hands.

“You know, I don’t get to see humans very often, but it’s always a pleasant surprise. Especially in your case…” He looked you up and down, as if enjoying the view. Maybe he was? “You’re stunning! And humans such as yourself fascinate me.” It almost looked like he was trying hard not to touch you without your consent.

“Thank you…” You shyly muttered, face burning hot.

“How about a date, darling? Dinner… a nice chat?” His hand was no longer touching your face, but rather rested on his hip. “I won’t take no for an answer.” His voice became low and his expression practically primal. He was right, there was no way you could say no to this.

“I’d love to!” You blurted out very suddenly. Mettaton chuckled at you, a hand placed on his chest.

“Oh, you are TOO cute. Here.” He took out a third pre-signed headshot and scribbled down his number. “Call me, darling.” Another wink as you took the picture from him and nodded vigorously.

With that, he walked you to the door and placed a gentle kiss to your hand.

“Stay beautiful.”

You nodded again before exiting the building. Your heart fluttered as you stared at the picture and the cute way he wrote his number.

You had to get home and plan for the date immediately!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get smutty but only moderately

You had no idea how your date with Mettaton was going to go. It wasn’t necessarily a matter of ‘good’ or ‘bad’, more like ‘normal’ or ‘eccentric’ considering who you were going out with. The restaurant he had decided on was an incredibly fancy one, made for high profile celebrities such as himself, but you strangely weren’t intimidated by that factor. It was a lot more stressful thinking that you were going to be sitting across from him at ANY table, really. When you had woken up that morning, you had thought it all was a dream, and yet…

Taking a deep breath, you sat at the table that was reserved and waited for Mettaton to arrive. He had warned you he would be a smidgen late. Sure enough, five minutes past the determined meeting time, Mettaton arrived, dapper in his choice of clothing.

“Sorry for the delay, gorgeous.” He took his seat, eyeing you seductively. It made your face warm up instantly.

“Oh it’s no problem!” You insisted with a nervous laugh. Mettaton stared deeply into your eyes, flustering you even more.

“Well, then. Shall we begin this date?” His voice was low and smooth as he rested his chin in his hands and leaned forward. You felt entranced by his entire being and the way your heartbeat rose, you were undeniably into him.

“Uh, sure… yeah.” You were far too nervous to avoid stuttering.

“Tell me about yourself…” He had that perfect balance of inviting and demanding that made you want to talk. And so you did. You spoke for a long time with Mettaton, exchanging facts back and forth. You spoke of your life as a human and he offered up some information about the underground, but mostly, he continued to ask questions about you.

“Monsters truly are such divine creatures, very giving and kind, but humans…” He was staring again. “Humans are on an entirely different level, a new kind of beautiful. You are by far one of the most astounding.” You had no idea what to say to that. It was all really flattering and actually… fun! However, what came next you hadn’t expected.

Next thing you knew, you were back at Mettaton’s place, wrists held in place against the wall as he grinned at you.

“Now let’s see how beautiful all of you is, darling.” You merely nodded at his words, biting at your lip. “Come this way.” Suddenly gentle again, Mettaton led you to his bed, one of those king sized ones in the shape of a circle. For a moment, you hesitated, until he motioned for you to get comfortable. He was being far more patient than you had imagined, seeing as he was a celebrity that got everything they ever wanted. Or so you may have thought. The truth was, he seemed amazingly genuine, and when he sat in front of you on the bed, gently setting your hand on his heart, his soul… you felt just how sincere he was.

In fact, you felt a number of things. You caressed the soul with your thumb, causing Mettaton to practically whine. How was it that he was ever able to keep his soul out in the open like that? Souls were very sensitive things, not something you just kept stuck to your waist. Always vulnerable. But that wasn’t exactly the most important thing at that moment, not when Mettaton was squirming and eyeing you hungrily.

“Will you show me yours, love?” With both his hands, he pushes you down onto your back, until you were lying flat on the bed. It was true that the sharing of souls was a common practice during… ahem. intimate activities… but you still were a bit hesitant. Still, he wasn’t forcing you… he was asking.

With a small whimper, you breathed in and closed your eyes. You focused on your connection to your feelings, and when you opened your eyes back up, your soul floated a couple inches up from your body. Mettaton watched in wonderment, slowly reaching out to touch it. As his cold, metallic hands made contact, your breath hitched and your back arched.

“You really are quite lovely…” He moved his face forward, placing a small kiss on your soul. You moaned, hands gripping at the sheets. “Very sensitive.” It was a whisper, but you were so focused on him, everything about him, that it felt loud in your ears.

“Metta.. ton…” You squirmed as he continued to touch your soul, kiss and stroke it. He was driving you crazy and your entire body felt like it was on fire.

“You humans are so stunning…” With careful movements, Mettaton led your soul back to you, where it became one with you again. “They say I have the perfect body… but what is perfection if you can simply copy it? You… humans… all so individually and uniquely gorgeous…” His hands went to your dress, slipping the shoulders off and pressing kisses to your collarbone and up to your jaw.

Even with his lips being made of some form of metal or magic, the sensation caused you to flutter your eyes shut. If there was noise elsewhere, you wouldn’t have known, because all that was in your field of focus was Mettaton. Before you could register what was happening, your dress was lifted off your body and you were left in your underwear. The air hitting your skin felt frigid, and you needed more warmth.

He first attended to your shoulders, fingers creating small circles, under he focused on your chest. It seemed your nipples fascinated him most as he pinched and drew breathy moans from you. Lovingly, he kneaded at your breasts and lowered his mouth to brush his lips over the sensitive areas that made you noisier with each motion. He eventually raised his head back up again, as well as his palms away from your chest.

Mettaton’s hands trailed down your thighs, enjoying the feeling of your skin, taking his time to enjoy each part. Your kneecaps received affectionate kisses, ones that had no force behind them. The slow pace was driving you insane, you needed more, and craved more.

“Please…” You whined out loud. long and high-pitched.

“Tsk, tsk… begging is against the rules, darling.” He came closer to you, most of his body in between your legs. You tried to roll your hips down against him, but he firmly gripped you to prevent such. “But since I am so benevolent… and you are so fabulous, perhaps I can bend the rules. Just for you.” He grinned at you, lifting your legs and hanging them over his shoulders. Next thing you knew, a finger was inside you, slowly thrusting in and out. Somehow, it wasn’t as cold as you expected. The room must have heated up considerably.

The finger wasn’t enough, however, and you started to whine again, hoping he would get the hint. Sure enough, a second digit was added and the pace picked up, until you were desperately gripping to his bed sheets, moaning unabashedly. Everything was hot.

“Even the noises you make are gorgeous…” His voice was low and sultry. A third finger was added and you cried out, getting closer to climax. “Mmm, yes. Just like that. Again.” He quickened the thrusting, until you couldn’t hold on anymore. You called out his name as you hit your peak, and he worked you through until the last second.

As with everything that evening, you didn’t remember how you got to where you were, but you were suddenly underneath the covers, Mettaton’s arms around you. He was wearing a robe, so the metal wasn’t making contact with you skin. The room was dark, with only a bit of the moonlight shining through the window. All of it wasn’t a dream, it was a reality more real than the reality shows he had been on a thousand times. For whatever reason, Mettaton was completely enamored with you, your body and your heart and your soul. Perhaps… just maybe… you didn’t mind all that much if you were in the spotlight in his eyes.

You were stunning, after all, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sensitive soul idea and being able to have it out of body all belongs to the person who commissioned me  
> I thought it was a super neat concept :o


End file.
